


Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

by AmyPound



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Other, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), crowley uses she/her pronouns, honestly they just love each other and love teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPound/pseuds/AmyPound
Summary: Crowley's gender presentation shifts often. This is the first time Crowley identifies as a woman since Aziraphale and Crowley became a couple after the botched apocalypse.Shameless smut ensues.





	Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley uses She/Her Pronouns in this fic. 
> 
> There are no excuses for this shameless smut. None whatsoever.

Ordinarily Crowley and Aziraphale would have travelled to dinner together, but with Aziraphale checking out a lead on a rare first edition he didn’t own yet and Crowley wanting to nap they had been separated for a better part of the day. Which was fine with Crowley, who had a surprise cooked up for the Angel.

Unfortunately Crowley might get arrested for murder first.

Crowley had chosen a feminine form when she woke, not long after the Angel had left their bed. And when Aziraphale had called and suggested dinner, Crowley jumped at an excuse to go the extra mile. She had miracled herself up a gorgeous, black dress that hugged her curves nicely. Not too forward, Aziraphale wouldn’t like that, but it did show off her shoulders, a hint of cleavage and when she walked it emphasized her hips. The skirt of it stopped at her knees but the slit in the back went just high enough she hoped she’d drive the angel wild.

Crowley hadn’t changed forms in a while and she had missed aspects of it. Crowley had always preferred to thumb her nose at humanity’s ideas of gender. However, being, for all anyone knew anyway, presenting as a human woman came with its own set of baggage. And it’s not that she was complaining, really, but for all she loved humanity as a collective; men were another creature entirely.

“You sure I can’t buy you a drink, doll?” The older man said, his American accent only adding to the indecency of it all. Crowley sensing the lust and a million other sins pouring off of him in waves. She turned off that sense for now because it was overwhelming and made her feel disgusting, even for a demon. He wore an ill fitting suit and had a terrible dyed comb over. Typical American business man, compensating. He inched closer on his seat to Crowley, he was in danger of falling off. She was silently grateful to whoever that there was an empty stool between them.

“Like I already said, my boyfriend should be here any minute,” Crowley said coolly, idly stirring the cocktail she ordered. Her other hand’s long red freshly lacquered nails tapped rhythmically on the bar top. She checked the time on the clock in the corner of the room again but couldn’t remember if she was early or the angel was running late, but at this point she idly considered calling the whole evening off. Aziraphale would understand.

The man looked around the bar in an unsubtle manner, but then again, nothing about the man was subtle. “I don’t see any boyfriend,” the man leaned even closer to Crowley, he had on overpowering cologne on and it made Crowley want to turn into a snake and slither off. The only reason she didn’t is she was sure it would get this restaurant at least temporarily shut down for health and safety violations, and that would make Aziraphale both cross and sad, and she couldn’t have that.

Crowley took a long slow drink of her cocktail to try and maintain her composure. “He’s on his way,” she said with the utmost belief in those words that a demon formerly of hell could believe in something.

She felt a hand settle on her knee. “Come on, I bet he’s not half the man I am.”

“Darling!” A familiar voice cried from the entry of the bar area. She turned toward Aziraphale and relief flooded her veins. About blessed time. “There you are, almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Angel,” Crowley shouted happily. She twisted herself in a way that forced the man’s hand off of her. “You’re right on time.”

Aziraphale was not an idiot, but he played one well enough, and pretending to be completely oblivious to the situation in front of him as he wedged himself onto the bar stool between Crowley and the nasty American. Once settled he planted a quick kiss to her cheek and rested his hand possessively on the back of her chair. “You look lovely tonight. Absolutely beautiful.”

“You like it?” Crowley lowered her sunglasses somewhat, she had opted for a cat eye shape to compliment her verging on pinup look. She tried to play it off casually, but it was the first time she had done this since they had become a couple, for lack of a better term. “Felt like doing something different. Make an effort.”

Aziraphale’s faze traveled up and down her form unashamedly. “Oh, yes my dear,” Aziraphale said, with a small smile. “But I do believe our table is ready.”

“How miraculous,” she said with a wink.

He stood and offered her an arm. “Shall we?”

As they left the bar, the American finally toppled over, his stool wiggling in a way it hadn’t before or ever would again.

Crowley frowned. “I didn’t do that,” she mumbled to herself.

Aziraphale leaned over conspiratorially. “No, _you_ didn’t.”

“Angel,” Crowley gasped adoringly. She paused their walk and turned so they were facing each other fully. “I love you.”

Aziraphale pulled her close, his eyes gazing at her lips lovingly but thoughtfully. “I want to kiss you, but your makeup-“

“Will miraculously stay in place,” she said, leaning down to place a chaste, but lingering kiss to his lips. They turned and continued the walk to their table. “That is of course unless I decide I’d like some of the lipstick to smudge on you.”

Aziraphale glared at her and pulled out a handkerchief once they were seated. She couldn’t help but laugh as he wiped at his mouth only to find nothing on the handkerchief. “Ha ha,” Aziraphale mumbled not finding it nearly as funny as Crowley did.

“But I didn’t smudge you, what kind of a thank you would that be?” Crowley asked as she leaned closer to him. “Thank you, by the way.”

Aziraphale waved his hand dismissively. “It was my pleasure.” He leaned closer to Crowley as well. “He was being such a boar I was afraid you were going to damn him yourself.”

Crowley hummed. “I was close. But my dashing angel strolled up and saved the day.”

“Flatterer,” Aziraphale replied.

“You love it.”

Aziraphale smirked in spite of himself. “I do. And I love you too.”

Before their flirting could continue the waiter came over and took their orders.

A mostly comfortable silence settled between them until their wine had been poured. Crowley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Aziraphale kept staring at her and trying to be subtle about it, which of course only drew Crowley’s attention to it further. Crowley could only let out an exasperated sigh.

“Is there something wrong, dearest?” Aziraphale asked his voice more than mildly concerned.

There was no hiding it, not that she ever hid things from Aziraphale, but still, honesty seemed the best course of action. “Is there something wrong with this form?”

Aziraphale does a practically comical double take. “Wrong?” His eyes once again give her a good once over. “What on earth could be wrong?” He asks, his voice rising incredulously.

Crowley shrugged. “I dunno, you just keep staring is all.” She idly swirled the wine in in her glass.

“Well, my dear, I’ll admit the sudden change did surprise me. I was being truthful when I said I hardly recognized you,” Aziraphale admitted. In what Crowley assumed was a wholly unnecessary apology, Aziraphale rested his hand over hers and entwined their fingers. “However I also meant what I said, you look absolutely stunning.”

Crowley raised her gaze to meet his. “And you accuse me of flattery.”

“I’m an angel, I can’t lie,” Aziraphale replied. Crowley only raised one eyebrow and pointedly took a sip of her wine. “Well, not about this at any rate.” He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, “Surely you know you’ve noticed the American isn’t the only one lusting after you. Or envying me.”

Crowley felt her cheeks flush. She closed her eyes and tuned in that sense again, she’d forgotten to turn it back on. _Bless it_, Aziraphale was right. There was envy and lust all pointed in the direction of their table. But overwhelmingly she could sense Aziriphales own lust overpowering all of them. She opened her eyes slowly and took a long measured look at Aziraphale. “Oh, you naughty angel,” she purred giving his hand a fond squeeze.

“Dressed like that, darling, it’s bound to tempt and...” Aziraphale May have been lustful, and he was no longer under heaven’s iron grip, but he still wasn’t what anyone would consider an exhibitionist, even in the loosest of terms. “Excite.”

Crowley grinned. “Excite?” She asked teasingly. She removed her hand from Azriaphale’s and rested it on his upper thigh. “Is that all?” She asked rubbing her hand further up his thigh.

Aziripahle gave her a dark look as her hand found the tent in his trousers. He grabbed her hand and placed it back in his on the table, his grip tighter this time. “You’ll pay for that later,” he whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran up Crowley’s spine, arousal and excitement flooding her. “Promises, promises.”

She loved it when Aziraphale tossed away all propriety, took control and fucked her into the mattress, his mouth filled with frankly unangelic language. She loved fucking him too, make no mistake. But the angel could still get her to do just about anything even when it was her cock up his arse. Crowley was whipped, and she loved every second of it.

Aziraphale considered her for a moment, his eyes once again taking over her body, taking it all in. “I shouldn’t tell you this,” he says, like he’s letting her in on some divine secret. “But you look so alluring, and I’m so...”

“Excited,” Crowley quipped.

“Precisely,” Aziraphale says, not rising to the bait. “I’m, I’m considering forgoing dessert.”

Crowley gasped and turned her body fully toward Aziraphale. She lifted their joined hands and began kissing his hand reverently. “That,” she managed between kisses. “Is the sexiest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me in the whole history of existence.”

“Its true darling,” he says, love pouring from his expression. “If you wanted, we could leave right now.”

“Let’s not,” Crowley decided after a moment. “Even if you’re offering, you’d never let me forget it.”

Aziraphale merely smirked, because of course, she was right. Instead, he planted a kiss on her hand.

“Did you get your book by the way?” Crowley asked as their appetizers were set in front of them.

Aziraphale’s face lit up, though even Crowley wasn’t sure if it was about the book or his first bite of dinner. He swallowed quickly. “Yes, yes I did! And what’s more I think I’ve found a good source for more rare books.” For the rest of dinner Aziraphale regaled her with the tale and she hung on every word, delighting in his happiness. They finished their meal shortly thereafter. Complete with dessert.

As they left the restaurant, Aziraphale walked confidently alongside Crowley, his hand resting on the small of her back. Crowley wanted his fingers to brush lower but she knew he wouldn’t in public.

Or at least she thought he wouldn’t. But as they passed the American’s table Aziraphale pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her cheek as his hand drifted lower. Crowley could do nothing but laugh, loudly.

They were both laughing as they exited the restaurant and walked toward the Bentley. Crowley was tempted to miracle them back to the flat then and there.

But Aziraphale pressed her up against the Bentley and kissed her soundly. He pressed her between the Bentley and himself. He wound his arms tightly around her and his entire front. After a few moments they broke apart.

“Forgive me my dear,” he whispered once their lips had separated. “You’re so tempting I couldn’t control myself.”

“That’s usually my job angel, to be be one without,” she dropped her voice low and whispered hotly in his ear, “temperance.”

Aziraphale could do nothing but kiss her again, this kiss somehow even less chaste than their previous kiss, his tongue teasing hers. They stayed that way a few minutes until Aziraphale pulled away again. “Take us back to your flat,” Aziraphale ordered.

Crowley licked her lips in anticipation. “Yes, angel.”

After quick ride home (and no passenger seat driving) Crowley found herself pressed up against the wall (She had flung her glasses off somewhere as soon as she walked in the door.) and Aziraphale was very unsubtly grinding his erection close to Crowley’s clit. She moaned loudly as she tried to tilt her hips in an effort to increase the friction. Aziraphale grabbed her leg in an attempt to wrap it around his waist but the dress limited Crowley’s mobility.

Crowley let out a frustrated hiss. That had not been part of the plan when she had decided on it.

“There, there my dear, we’ll get you sorted,” Aziraphale said far too calmly for the state she was in.

Crowley reached behind herself in an attempt to pull at the zipper. Her brilliant angel followed her lead and easily worked the zipper down her back. After helping her step out of her heels and then her dress, Aziraphale folded the dress and hung it neatly over the edge of the base of the fucking statue as Crowley called it.

Aziraphale turned back to her and before she could blink she was, once again, backed against a wall with Aziraphale, once again, grinding his erection into her. This time, when he went to wrap one of Crowley’s long, pale legs around his waist it went without protest.

As they rocked together Crowley threw her head back and moaned loudly. “Oh Aziraphale,” she mumbled against his lips. “Please.” She pushed forcefully at his coat urging it down his arms. He gently shrugged out of it and hung it on a hook that hadn’t been there before. “You’re ridiculous,” she mumbled through kisses.

“I quite like that coat,” Aziraphale replied as he began to push her toward the bedroom.

“You should be quite liking me,” she absolutely did not whine.

Aziraphale gave raised an eyebrow skeptically at that. Apparently she had failed the not whining part. He ground his still clothed erection against her and easily removed her strapless bra.

Crowley moaned obscenely as Aziraphale hoisted her up the wall and began sucking at her breasts. Her hands desperately pulled at his tie before flinging it off down the hallway as he carried her to the bedroom.

Once there, Aziraphale had her bend over the dresser which Crowley was only too happy to do.

“Spread your legs,” Aziraphale ordered. Crowley did so obediently. Though she was desperate to try not to look too eager. She met Aziraphale’s gaze in the mirror and was met with-thank someone- an equally hungry look. Azriaphale’s blue eyes were burning bright and Crowley had to blink slowly, lest she look even more desperate than she already was.

He heard Aziraphale tut behind him. “Now my dear, we both know you can do better than that.” Crowley felt one of Aziraphale’s still fully clothed feet prod gently at her left foot and nudged another few inches outward. Crowley had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. But ooh she loved every second of it.

One of Aziraphales hands gently stroked her buttock. “See, that’s already so much better.” Crowley could only swallow thickly. “Don’t you agree, my dear?” Crowley opened her mouth but all that came out was a small moan as the Angel’s hands continued to stroke over Crowley’s lace covered arse. “You’re allowed to speak my dear,” Azriaphale teased.

Crowley let out a small hiss. “You try talking when you’re-“ Aziraphales fingers curled around Crowley’s now slightly wider hips and gave them an appreciative squeeze, making Crowley’s mind shut down even further. “When you’re like this.” Aziraphale’s right hand was making small circles that were edging closer and closer to where Crowley wanted them, teasing the edge of the panties she had on. “All spread out like fucking Christmas dinner.”

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully. “You know I wouldn’t be opposed to exploring that later on.” Before Crowley could comprehend that and pick her jaw up off the floor Aziraphale continued, “But right now, I think I’d much rather explore this wonderful new effort of yours.”

Crowley had only been watching the hand on her hip. So when Aziraphale’s other hand found itself closing around Crowley’s breast and gave the arousal hardened nipple a squeeze, Crowley practically collapsed on the spot.

“Fuck,” Crowley swore under her breath.

“We’ll get there, don’t worry,” Aziraphale assured her. Crowley raised her head and caught Azriaphale’s gaze in the mirror. His eyes were sparkling devilishly.

“Bastard,” Crowley mumbled with all the affection she could put in the word.

“Worth knowing?”

“Always.”

Aziraphale kissed her then. There was simply nothing else to do. Their lips moved against each other, Crowley’s slightly more desperate than his, but only slightly. As Aziraphale ground his erection into Crowley’s ass, she sunk her teeth into his lip in retaliation.

Aziraphales lips and teeth dragged across her jaw and onto her neck. He sucked and bit several red marks. “Someone got jealous,” Crowley gasped as Aziraphale bit particularly hard, definitely leaving a mark for later. She loved it and moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

“That man at the bar,” Aziraphale practically growled in her ear. “Looking at you.” Aziraphale’s hand began to pinch her other nipple. “Touching you.” Finally, fucking finally, Azriaphales fingers dipped into her underwear and nearly, nearly where she wanted them.

Her hands were scrambling, one arm shakily reached for the dresser to help keep herself up. The other reached behind her, keeping Aziraphales head in place. “Touching what’s yours,” Crowley panted.

Aziraphale’s head shot up, meeting her gaze in the mirror. His eyes were dark, sparkling with raw want. “Say it again,” he ordered.

“Yours,” Crowley replied as felt herself shiver at the word. He stroked her clit as she said it, causing her to cry out.

“Again,” he said, licking a stripe up her neck.

“Yours, only yours.” With each repetition of ‘yours’ Aziraphale rewarded her with a firm rub of his fingers against her clit. Crowley of course was only too eager to please and began a steady chant. Aziraphale pushed into a punishing pace of strokes against her clit. He would also pinch a nipples or scrape his teeth along her neck.

Crowley could feel a familiar heat rising within her. Her legs trembled as she could barely hold herself up. Her eyes screwed shut as she climbed toward release.

“Oh no, no my dear,” Aziraphale whispered lovingly in her ear. “Open your eyes.” It took all of Crowley’s energy to force them open. Aziraphale guided her head to meet his gaze in the mirror. Her eyes were blown wide with gold. Her neck and shoulder were absolutely covered in red marks. She looked wrecked. Aziraphale didn’t look much better. His eyes were dark as their gaze met. “That’s it,” He soothed her. He began stroking her clit again as he nipped along her jaw. “I’ve got you.”

“As-Aziraphale,” she mumbled, barely coherent. “I-I need...” he dipped two fingers past her clit and just barely brushed her entrance. “Oh fuck.” She wanted to shut her eyes and just feel but Aziraphale didn’t want her to and she so loved making him happy. She grabbed at his head with both hands and held on for dear life. “I need you,” she begged.

“Shh,” Aziraphale soothed. He began stroking her clit faster and massaging her nipple in just the way she liked no matter what form she had. “I just want you to see how beautiful you’ll be when you’ll be when you come for me for the first time like this.”

“I’m gonna-I’m so close,” Crowley panted, her voice cracking slightly as Aziraphale’s thumb did something incredible.

“Please do.” Aziraphale planted a gentle kiss on her jaw, contrasted with a pinch to her already well loved nipple. “I rather thought that was one of the benefits of that set of equipment.”

And only Aziraphale could make that sentence sexy. With a few more strokes Crowley flew apart at the seams with Aziraphale’s name on her lips. She watched as her mouth fell open and her entire body arched into Aziraphale’s firm grip before bliss and relief flooded her. Her head lolled to the side and she breathed in deeply, shaking slightly.

Aziraphale slowly led her away from the dresser and on to her bed. The angel laid her down gently, stroking her now well mussed hair. After a minute Crowley seemed to return to herself as Aziraphale watched her intently.

“Was that alright?” he asked quietly, placing gentle kisses along her hair line. “We usually plan this sort of thing ahead better.”

“It was fucking perfect,” Crowley declared pulling him down for a kiss to her lips, their tongues briefly brushing against each other. Aziraphale chuckled through the kiss. “Besides,” Crowley continued, “I did sort of spring this effort on you. Turn about is fair play.”

“So if I had a few ideas to continue?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley’s eyes drifted toward the bulge in his trousers.

“Be my fucking guest,” Crowley said, gesturing down at her body. “Not sure how cooperative my legs are gonna be though.”

Aziraphale let out a snort as he began pulling Crowley’s now soaked panties off her legs. “You remember your word?”

“Apple,” she replied confidently. She was rewarded with an affectionate kiss to her abdomen.

“I want you to talk, if you’re capable, during this,” Aziraphale said as he knelt next to Crowley, looking her over carefully. Crowley barely suppressed a snicker at his entirely accurate assessment of her vocal abilities during sex, which were basically nonexistent. “I want to know what you like when you’re like this. There are obviously some similarities, but also obvious differences.” Crowley could see his mind spinning with possibilities. It made her mouth water. “I want you to let me know if it’s going well.”

“Well if the preshow was any indication,” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale her best bedroom eyes. “You’re doing just fine.” She propped herself up on her elbows. “Though i am curious as to where you learned how to please a woman.” She shrugged casually. “Thought you preferred men.”

“Or men shaped demons as the case has been recently,” Aziraphale said with a grin, as he removed his shoes the human way off the side of the bed. “Be a dear and spread your legs for me.”

“Exactly,” Crowley said with a smile. She spread her legs widely, her feminine hips giving her even more flexibility there than she possessed in a male form.

Aziraphale crawled back over to her, settling himself between her thighs. “Oh, very good, my dear, thank you.” His hands began idly stroking up and down her thighs. “You’d be right. Almost all my previous paramours have been male presenting in some form, but that doesn’t mean all have had the same genitals. And besides, lots of female literature critics claim men don’t know how to write sex scenes for women so...”

“So you’ve read smutty books,” Crowley’s grin grew wider. “Written by women for women.”

“Are you complaining?” Aziraphale asked, the stroking on Crowley’s thighs pausing in a threatening manner.

Crowley swallowed nervously. “No.”

Azriaphale smirked. “Didn’t think so.” Without warning Aziraphale’s fingers circled her vulva again. “You truly did a lovely job with this effort, my dear. You should be proud.”

Crowley’s whole body flushed again. And even though she had just had a mind blowing orgasm she found she was ready to get on the road to another. Crowley flopped against the bed feeling wrecked.

“Crowley I want to see you,” Aziraphale admonished. He withdrew his fingers.

“You can see me,” she mumbled. “I’m just laying down.”

“Yes, but now you have breasts.” Aziraphale reached up from where he was still kneeling between Crowley’s legs and gave the breast a firm squeeze, causing Crowley to suppress a squirm. “Not that they aren’t beautiful, they are. But they obstruct the view of your lovely face.”

“They’re not that big,” Crowley said, taking in a shaking breath, “just proportional.”

Aziraphale sunk his teeth into the inside of her thigh in retaliation.

His hands returned to stroking her thigh and ghosting over her effort. A finger lightly, far too lightly, stroked up and down her slit.

Shakily, Crowley tried to prop herself back up on her elbows. That, however, nearly required more effort than her effort.

Her perfect, bastard of an angel noticed this. “Would it be easier if I tied you to the headboard?”

Crowley nodded and shivered with anticipation. “Yes please, angel.”

Aziraphale moved up the bed and drug Crowley up to the headboard. He fixed her wrists to bars with black silk ribbon (and a hint of a miracle) and he placed pillows behind her back to support her at just the angle he wanted. “There we are my dear,” Aziraphale said once he was satisfied. “You look lovely like this, you know?”

Crowley’s face and chest flushed again. “Thank you,” she managed to grit out. He loves it when she said thank you. He rewarded her with a lingering kiss to her lips.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked as he removed his waistcoat. How he was still mostly dressed and she was naked, she wasn’t exactly sure.

“Yes, angel.” Crowley smiled gently. “You know I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

Aziraphale rewarded her with yet another kiss to her lips, his tongue running soothingly over her bottom lip.

“Good girl,” he whispered against her lips and holy fuck she couldn’t hide the aroused gasp she made. She watched as Aziraphale mentally catalogued that reaction. Aziraphale laid down between her thighs now, her dripping cunt at his eye level. “How remarkable,” Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley tried her best not to squirm at the scrutiny Aziraphale was giving her. She swallowed thickly and tried to think of a way within the rules to get what she wanted. “Angel,” she began softly. When his eyes floated to her face she tried to give him her most tempting smile, “You know, this form prefers touch far more than it likes being looked at.” She spread her legs slightly wider. “Not that it minds being looked at,” she added quickly.

Aziraphale pressed a loving kiss onto her upper thigh. “Oh, very good my dear,” Aziraphale said his voice full of fondness. “That kind of creativity should be rewarded, don’t you agree?”

“Yes please,” Crowley replied. She willed her legs still, they were trembling with anticipation and arousal.

Aziraphale gently pushed a finger into Crowley’s dripping cunt. He slowly worked it in and out, watching her face carefully. She spread her legs further. When he added a second finger Crowley let out a gasp.

“Good?” Aziraphale asked, the fingers curling upward. As his fingers began slowly moving in and out, pressing that spot within her that had her melting into her Angel’s touch.

Crowley took a deep bracing breath and forced herself to speak, though it came out breathless. “Yes.” Aziraphale’s thumb flicked across her clit when she spoke, causing her legs to twitch involuntarily. “Yes, angel, so good.”

Aziraphale smirked in a way that is not in any way angelic. Crowley barely had time to prepare before Azriaphale had ducked his head and licked from where his fingers were buried in her cunt up to her clit. His tongue circled her clit and then the angel sucked. Crowley’s hands gripped her restraints as she lets out a high pitch keen.

Crowley panted as Aziraphale feasted like she was dinner at the Ritz, and holy hell would dinner there never be the same. Her legs twitched inward, with each thrust of his fingers. Crowley wasn’t sure how long Aziraphale kept this up, but she knew she would come again.

“Angel,” Crowley whimpered as Aziraphale nipped at her again.

He hummed against her, his eyes looking up at her face curious. 

Crowley took in a deep breath, knowing what he wanted. “I want to feel your cock, please angel,” Crowley begged

Aziraphale gave her one last lick before he pulled away. Snapping his fingers his clothes vanished. His cock was nowhere near penetrating Crowley’s cunt, but you wouldn’t know that from the entirely pathetic whine she let out.

“Angel, please,” She begged as Aziraphale breath ghosted over her breasts, not quite touching her.

“I just wanted to let you know out of your restraints when I fuck your cunt for the first time. How does that sound to you, my dear?” his lips finally brushed over her lips, giving her bottom lip a firm nip.

“Sss,” She tried, her tongue not cooperating. “Ss hard to talk enough as it is, then you bite me?” She moaned as Aziraphale scraped his well manicured nails down her thigh. He lowered himself quickly and bit the inside of her thigh again.

“Fuck,” Crowley swore, her eyes screwing shut briefly before forcing them back open. Her hands suddenly free, buried themselves in Azraiphale’s curls and held him close.

Aziraphale arranged her against the pillows before bracing himself over her. “Oh, Are you ready for that my dear?” The head of his cock pressed against her and waited.

“Bastard.” Aziraphale nipped at her lip in retaliation. Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s lips, lingering there. “I’m ready angel,” she said, her lips still pressed gently against his.

Aziraphale pulled his head back slightly, watching himself enter Crowley. His eyes then looked up at Crowley’s face, watching her let out a slack jawed moan. He worked his cock deeper on each thrust. Crowley’s finger nails scrabbled against his back. When Crowley took him into the hilt, Aziraphale also let out a small cry.

“Crowley,” He breathed in her ear. “You feel so good.” He kissed her temple. “You always do, no matter what.”

Crowley took in a deep shaking breath at his words. She wrapped her legs around the angel’s hips tilting herself in a way that allowed her to take him deeper. “Oh, please Angel,” Crowley begged.

Aziraphale didn’t need to be asked twice. His hips started slowly rolling. “Oh, my dear, you feel so wonderful,” Aziraphale sighed. “You’re so wonderful.”

Crowley stroked the side of Aziraphale’s face. “So do you,” Crowley replied, rolling her hips herself. They both moaned at her movement. They set a much slower rhythm than Crowley was originally expecting, but she was moaning far too loudly to think about complaining. It may not have been their level play of earlier, but Crowley felt taken apart none-the-less. Aziraphale continued to whisper sweet nothings and words of encouragement.

“Azzziraphale,” Crowley moans, scraping her nails down his back. “I need-I need-.”

Aziraphale’s hips began snapping forward with more force, the angle changing slightly. Aziraphale’s hands were teasing her nipples. “What do you need?”

With each thrust Crowley could feel the familiar heat building within her. Crowley clung to Aziraphale more tightly, her legs wrapped around his, drawing him closer. Crowley opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a sob.

Thankfully Aziraphale could (sometimes) be an angel of mercy. He snaked a hand down between them and all it took was one brush against her clit and Crowley was flying. Well not literally flying but she always thought flying was the closest feeling she had to orgasm, especially when her wings flew out on their own accord. Her whole body was alight. She shouted Aziraphales name as she came, fingernails raking down his back.

Aziraphale shifted his hands to stroke where they met her back massaging her in that angelically intimate way, keeping her at her peak as he thrust into her two more times before crying out himself, she felt his essence leak into her, causing her to shiver.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale, her wings had wrapped around him, keeping him close.

Aziraphale sighed and planted a gentle kiss to her cheek. “You alright my dear?” He asked as he lifted a hand and stroked her face gently.

“Like it isn’t obvious,” Crowley said slowly shifting her wings away from them, allowing Aziraphale to reluctantly slip out of her. He laid down on the bed and Crowley immediately curled around him, resting one wing over her and his chest.

Aziraphale hummed. “Darling,” he said lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. “I want to make sure you’re taken care of, satisfied.”

“Fucked out,” Crowley said, actually blinking her eyes, fighting sleep. “Top Marks.”

Aziraphale snickered. “I will remind you those were your exact words, when you least expect it.” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s dark wings, further lulling her to sleep.

“Angel,” She mumbled, her eyes growing heavy. She nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh. “I love you.”

“And I love you dearest,” He whispered into her hairline. “And I want you to know I love you no matter what form you take. Male, female, something in-between or something else entirely.” Crowley felt another kiss and she was nearly asleep. “I will make love to you in every form until you know that.”

But Crowley had one last question, she grinned, devilishly.

“Even as a snake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed your pornography. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and adored for all time. IF you wanna be friends on tumblr or twitter I'm Yarsian.


End file.
